Lithium
by Elizaisnotawesome
Summary: Combeferre noticed that the barricade was too dangerous and he couldn't see Joly die in there.


Joly felt someone holding his shoulder. He looked back and saw Combeferre who had a worried look in his face. Well, a blur of Combeferre's face, because all of that deaths and blood he felt like fainting.

"'Ferre?" Joly asked worried as well.

"We have to get out of here, _now_" he answered grabbing Joly's hand and dragging him into the café. When they were there, they kept walking into the streets. Joly's walk turned slower, but Combeferre kept by his side.

"'F-Ferre..." his voice was weak, and sounded distant. "I think... I think I'm going... To faint..."

"It's okay Joly... Do you want me to carry you if you do?"

The other man nodded slowly and weakly, a little bit red in his cheeks just of the thought of having Combeferre carrying him. He started feeling his legs all wobbly and placed his hand in the philosopher's shoulder and grabbed it tightly. That only made him look at Joly and hold the doctor's hand.

"It's okay Joly."

They walked about 2 feet more before Joly fell at his knees, unconscious. Combeferre took him in his arms, walking into an inn, sometimes looking at how innocent Joly looked.

"Good night, monsieur" the woman said when they walked in.

"Mademoiselle" Combeferre gently placed Joly on a table which was next to them and took some francs out of his pocket. "Double room, please."

She gave him the key to the room, and said to him to follow her. He took Joly in his arms once more and followed the woman. After a while, Joly started to open his eyes, slowly, conscious again.

"'Ferre?" he saw the philosopher was carrying him. "I've fainted, haven't I?"

"Yes, and as I promised I carried you" then he realised Combeferre was _carrying him_. He could feel his cheeks going redder then the blood of angry men.

"Are you okay? You're red as hell... Maybe getting the flu?"

"HOLY SHIT COMBEFERRE!" Joly shouted, slapping Combeferre awkwardly in the face, making the other man giggle. "Don't _ever _say stuff like that, even if you're kidding."

"Glad you're wake" Combeferre smiled.

"You know you can put me down now, don't you?"

Combeferre putted Joly down on the floor slowly, but his legs were still wobbly and he slipped. So he wouldn't fall he placed his arms around Combeferre's neck, pulling his face close to Joly's, making his face turn even redder.

"S-sorry..." Joly said quietly.

"Will you two stop flirting?" the woman took the key out of Combeferre's hand and open the room's door. "Here's the room."

Joly was now in his feet again and they both walked into their room. The woman was already gone and Combeferre locked the door with the key.

"Why did you lock the door?" Joly asked a little worried. "And why is there only one bed?"

"So we won't be disturbed and because they were out of single person rooms" he lied.

"Oh..." Joly turned his gaze of the bed to Combeferre, and saw he was taking out his shirtsleeve. He felt the warmth come back to his face. 'Holy shit Combeferre's shirtless... Fucking hell... I'm going to freak out. My god he's so fucking hot. What? I didn't mean that! No, no, no, no. Not crushing on 'Ferre. God, calm yourself down Joly!'

"You really seem like getting the flu" Combeferre said walking towards him.

"SHUT. UP." Joly was now sitting down in the bed, backwards to Combeferre.

Combeferre sat next to him. He was a little red as well, a little bit nervous too. And Joly could that. (Hell, Joly could see basically every single thing in that man's mind.)

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting closer to the other man.

"I need to ask you something Joly, and I want you to answer me _honestly_" Joly nodded. "Imagine you love someone" the doctor didn't need to imagine. He already loved someone. "And you want to know if that person loves you or not. Does kissing them give you the answer to that question?"

Joly was about to answer when Combeferre placed a hand in his knee.

"_Honestly_."

"Most likely, but wh-" before he had a chance to end the sentence he felt the philosopher's lips in his own. And before he knew what the _hell _he was doing his hand was in Combeferre's hair as he pulled Joly closer before breaking away.

"Told you..." the doctor said a bit shy, looking at Combeferre, hair mussed as his own.

"I'm glad you were right..." he gave Joly a quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too" he replied with a smile in his lips.

000

Joly woke up at the feeling of someone stroking his face. He found himself with his head rested in that someone's shoulder.

"You look like an angel when you're sleeping, you know?"

"'Ferre...' he thought to himself before closing his eyes and fall asleep once more, smiling.


End file.
